The Prestige of Chilton
by ican'tflylikethewind
Summary: A single Rory is about to embark upon her senior year in Chilton. What happens when she meets Logan and his group of best friends: Colin, Finn and Paris? Pairings: Rogan, Paris and Collin, Finn and numerous redheads


**Plot: Logan, Paris, Collin and Finn rule Chilton. Rory is the new girl. Rachel is Logan's ex-girlfriend.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. **

**(Paris isn't uptight, she's intelligent and popular. I LOVE HER. )**

"Well here we are. Bloody hell kid. Don't get on the wrong side of anyone. They might utter the words: 'Off with her head.' And we don't want that. You inherited my eyes."

Rory chuckled. Her mum's sarcasm was definitely what she needed right now. They were standing outside a building that looked ridiculously imposing and threatening to be the place where the young teenage minds and souls of Hertford's prestige are nurtured: Chilton.

But she wasn't going to let it affect her. She was here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to excel in her senior year and achieve that ticket to Harvard. So with one determined smooth-down of her pleated plaid skirt, she grabbed her mother's hand and resolutely marched through the wooden arched doors. All Rory could think was: "This is it."

"No. Mummy is too young and pretty to be killed by the boring presence that is Principle Charleston."

"Come on. It's obligatory. If you don't go in, I won't get my schedule and without my schedule how am I meant to succeed and graduate?"

"Easy. We mask up. Break in the night before graduation and threaten the secretary into submitting the name: 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore' as one of Chilton's triumphant graduates."

"Ok, let me phrase this differently. Without my schedule I might just see a glimpse of legitimacy in Luke's attempt to restrict you to only one medium sized cup of coffee per day."

Lorelai gasped in horror. "You wouldn't. The fruit of my loins, the beauty to which I endured many hours of excruciating labour to bring to this earth, and this is how you re-pay me? Plot my death with the flannel man of Stars Hollow? "

Rory didn't even try to suppress rolling her eyes at her mother's dramatic nature. "Get into that administration office now young lady."

"Oh Lord. It's the reincarnation of Emily Gilmore"

"Mum. Gran is not dead."

"Not yet." Lorelai grinned mischievously at her daughter and staggered into the office as Rory not-so-gently pushed her in.

#########################################################################################

" And the reason you use theorem 2 is because these two sides are both radii therefore making an isosceles triangle with chord B. Understood?"

Grunts and sighs was all that greeted Mr Kensington. His students who formed the younger generation of Hertford's elite always knew how to be charming. Thankfully they were all saved by the divine resonance of the bell.

"It's only the second period on the first Monday of senior year. May the Lord help us all." Logan groaned. He just had the roughest weekend possible and now he was being subjected to the hell known as Chilton education. Is there any justice in this world?

"Aw what's wrong Huntzberger? Did the Maid forget to refill your condom collection this morning?" Paris teased as she saw the defeated look on Tristan's face. He was like a brother to her. And the relationship was mutual. Many a time they had saved each other from the pain of Hertford's esteemed parties. That's how they bonded. One second they're sharing a bottle of champagne on the balcony of a random Hertford mansion, and the next they're ruling Chilton Academy together.

"Don't push it Geller. "

"Aw diddums. Spill. What caused the highness himself to get up on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"Rough Weekend. Rachel. Dad. Threats of Military School. Mother disappearing. Mother reappearing to host a DAR function at our house. Mother disappearing again. Hangover and finally realising that I have slept with everything that sports a skirt in this academy. What on earth will I do for fun now?"

"Take a PSHE course on contraception and the risk of STDs?"

"Funny."

"Oh well. You know me. I do aim to please."

Logan playfully shoved his best friend out of the classroom and leisurely draped his arm around her shoulders as together they sauntered down the corridor towards their next class, hardly noticing the longing stares of every single member of the student body, directed towards them. What was not to like? Logan was to die for. No one could deny it, his endlessly captivating hazelnut eyes engulfed anyone you dared to look into them if they weren't already swooning over his tousled blonde hair and chiselled features. Paris was not different. Her luscious strawberry blond locks effortlessly complimented that toned figure and long endless legs of hers. But it didn't end there. Both had such mischievous and intelligently witty personalities resulting in no one else in the whole of Chilton being able to keep up with them. Not even the teachers.

#########################################################################################

Rory just sat there, ready for her second period to begin, absorbing everything about her new environment from the obvious clique divisions to the way Mr Medina seemed to dazedly day-dreaming about a certain brunette he saw roam the halls with her daughter. That was what Rory was like. She was never the rowdy sort to initiate anything within a group; she always quietly sat back and studied everything around her. It was clear Rory Gilmore was an intelligently mindful character.

Her moment of contemplation abruptly broken by someone roughly crashing in to her pouring water all over her.

"Oh God. Sorry. Paris jheez. We need to talk about the violence. Christ. Sorry. You're soaked"

Rory swiftly stood up and looked down at her uniform in utter shock.

"You know the cap of plastic on top of the bottle? It's called a lid. It has a purpose."

"Yeah but I was drinking and didn't expect our aggressive Geller over there to catapult me onto a fellow student." Logan glared at a smirking Paris before turning around to inspect his probably fuming victim. He looked up. Well he didn't inspect that. He was immediately swallowed up into two innocently stunned pools of blue which he didn't recognise. He shook himself out of the trance that seemed to captivate him and was greeted by a sight which he certainly enjoyed. This new girl was standing there with a displeased yet not furious look on her face, whilst her drenched skirt clung to her petite yet curvaceous figure. Logan immediately inwardly groaned "Oh those legs."

Mr Medina's booming voice quietened the whole class who were all fixated on the situation between the two students standing up at the front of the class.

"Huntzberger. That is not a way to welcome our new student , Lorelai Gilmore, to Chilton. Take her to the janitor's to get cleaned up. You too Geller, and wipe that smirk off your face. You and Huntzberger will come back to an hour's detention at lunch. Off you go." And with that the clearly disgruntled teacher pushed the trio out of the classroom into the corridor.

Rory just dazedly stumbled into the corridor. Little did she know behind her Logan kept his eyes on her whilst whispering to Paris:

"Senior year won't be boring after all."

Paris just chuckled in response. She had to admit, she did approve. This girl seemed different. For one, she didn't have her skirt half-way up her ass like most of the tasteless sluts at Chilton.

**Enjoy? If so please review and if not please also review to tell me how I have screw up this time :P**

**Thank you so much for reading 3**


End file.
